A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a self-darkening shield for replaceably attaching to a torch.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for torch shields have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a transmission cross member for accommodating a dual exhaust system and replacing an existing transmission cross member accommodating a single exhaust system.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,838 to Schmidt.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,838 issued to Schmidt on Feb. 27, 1917 teaches eye shields for protecting the eyes and face from flying pieces of metal, emery, and the like from lathes, grinding wheels, and the like.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,594 to Smith.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,594 issued to Smith on Dec. 19, 1939 teaches a shield primarily adapted for use on wielding torches such as are used in oxygen-acetylene welding or the equivalent, and it aims generally to provide such a shield as will protect the face and eyes from flying sparks, bright lights, glare, heat and the like.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,122 to Budmiger.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,122 issued to Budmiger teaches a welder's helmet having a window with an upper section of invariable light-attenuation characteristics and a dimmable lower section including an ultraviolet filter, an infrared filter, and an electro-optical shutter, such as a liquid crystal sandwiched between a polarizer and an analyzer. A control circuit including a UV-sensitive photocell—upon sensing a welding arc or flame—operates the shutter to reduce the amount of light transmitted through the lower section of the window.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,154 to Estrate.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,154 issued to Estrate on Aug. 31, 1993 teaches a shield for a welding torch. The shield can be adjusted to positions above, beneath, and to either side of the tip of the torch.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,461 to Sorenson.
Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,461 issued to Sorenson on Dec. 29, 1998 teaches a shield for the protection of a welder's gloved hand and/or a welding instrument during a welding operation and has dual plates defining an air channel allowing a cooling flow of air through the air channel and past the plate that is in closest proximity to the welding operation.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,264 issued to Hamilton et al.
Yet still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,264 issued to Hamilton et al. Teaches a welding helmet including a shutter assembly with an electronically controlled liquid crystal shutter in a compact housing for physical mounting near the face area of a protective shell. The electronic controls provide for the customary auto-darkening function as well as two user selectable fixed shade settings that permit the user to fix the shutter shade in one of a plurality of preselected and factory set shade settings. When fixed at a shade setting, the user is given a visual indication that the helmet is not in an auto-darkening mode. The housing allows for two PC boards to be mounted above and below the optical shutter, with a flexible cable interconnecting the two PC boards so as to not interfere with or obscure the user's vision. The controls are all single function, readily accessible, and continuous so that multiple operation of any one control does not switch the associated function off allowing a user to continuously operate any control repeatedly to ensure its selection. As the electronics and shutter are self-contained in a single housing, ready assembly and field change out are accommodated.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,590 issued to Wulff.
Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,590 issued to Wulff on Dec. 19, 2000 teaches a portable wind guard for use on a pipe to shield a weld being applied from wind. The wind guard includes a collar, a Velcro™ belt for attaching and securing the collar to the pipe, and a shield extending generally perpendicularly from the collar. The shield can be collapsible, hence readily transportable from site to site.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,334 issued to Harris et al.
Yet still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,334 issued to Harris et al. on Jan. 9, 2001 teaches a welding device to enable a welder to maintain an upright position when welding at floor level. The device is a rigid handle having a pistol-type handgrip and telescoping tubes. The telescoping tubes can be easily adjusted and interlocked, thus providing a handle that is adjustable to a plurality of lengths. The handgrip is angled approximately 90° to the longitudinal axis of the handle, and provides for a comfortable and secure grip. The electrode holder used in the welding process can be releasably attached to the distal end of the device. In a preferred embodiment, the telescoping tubes and handgrip are hollow, so that a power cable can be fed through the device and connected to the electrode holder. Mounted on the device is a welding shield made of welder's glass, which shields the welder's eyes from the welding flame and protects the welder from sparks arising from the welding site, thus eliminating the need on the part of the welder to wear a welding hood with mask. The device provides for increased safety and comfort of the welder.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for torch shields have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.